


Bitch Better Have My Money

by stepquietly



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Episode: s02e01, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Missing Scene, Podfic Welcome, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a damn shame Mimi didn’t want Cookie instead. Cookie knows how to play on every team and win for her own and she could’ve closed this deal in one night, but now she’s got to send in amateur hour instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Better Have My Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zorana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/gifts).



> Big thanks to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/)**mardia** for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Some things are just too important to leave to chance, which is why Cookie waits until Mimi Whiteman is distracted by one of the other hos on display before she puts Andre in charge and leaves to corner Anika in one of the rooms of Jamal’s apartment.

The fact that this bitch is already humping her baby enough to make him lose his damn mind and move her in makes Cookie want to beat her skinny ass. But that’s got to wait for later. If there’s one thing Cookie prides herself on, it’s that’s she’s as cold-blooded as any man with a gun in his hand. If having Boo Boo Kitty here means two hundred and fifty million dollars, Empire, and the chance to shove it all in Lucious’ face, then she can pretend not to see whatever the hell she wants. Even if she does have to let this stuck up bitch get her claws into Hakeem. It’s not forever. And if she has anything to say about it, it won’t be for much longer.

“Girl, you better take your panties off and shave off that welcome mat, you hear me?” she announces as she walks in, tossing her bag onto the bed and following it down a second later so she can kick her shoes off, get the pressure off her feet for a while. Never thought she’d miss prison loafers but life’s always got something to teach you.

There’s the sound of the toilet flushing and running water in the sink before Anika opens the door and steps out into the room, head up and tiny little sweater still on and buttoned up tight.

Cookie leans back, propping herself up on the bed with an elbow, and takes a long slow look over her like she’s evaluating her merchandise before putting it up for sale. Much as she hates to admit it, the bitch is good looking, enough to even get Cookie running a little. Despite Anika’s pursed lips and fucking attitude, this could all work out well enough if she’s willing to go down for the team, but Cookie’s got no faith in Little Miss Priss even knowing what team means. It’s a damn shame Mimi didn’t want Cookie instead. Cookie knows how to play on every team and win for her own and she could’ve closed this deal in one night, but now she’s got to send in amateur hour instead.

She arches an eyebrow at Anika. “She wants you so you do everything you have to do to lock this down, you feel me, honey? No teasing and squeezing, you sleep with that pile of money out there and then you bring it home. Got it?”

Anika tilts her head in that infuriating way that Cookie hates, that rich-bitch-debutante-fucking-doesn’t-roll-in-the-mud-like-the-rest-of-us way, as she sneers at Cookie. “I’ve been doing this a long time, _honey_ , I already know how to play this game. I was out here selling things while you were giving it away for free in prison, so don’t presume to tell me how to do this.” As if to emphasize her point, she finally unbuttons that fussy little sweater and drops it on the floor, probably for the maid to pick up in the morning.

Cookie watches her stand there with her hands on her hips, small apple-sized tits all pushed forward like an invitation and her head back like a challenge, and she can’t help the small laugh that bursts out of her. Boo Boo Kitty may be a pain and a half, but she’s got the sort of fire that makes Cookie want to wrap her hands around her hips and eat her out until she begs. If she’s got nothing else in common with that white pile of trash outside, she’s got this – Boo Boo Kitty is screaming to be ruined.

“Baby,” she croons, standing up and padding forward on her bare feet, watching that chin arch up higher as Anika’s eyes go wary, “you ever eat pussy before? You ever work your pointed little tongue so you’re hitting all the right spots?” She gets so close she can feel those little apple tits pressed against her own as she’s murmuring in Anika’s ear. “You know how to let a woman sit on your face until you learn how to get her off just right?”

She’s close enough to see Anika swallow and tremble, that quick little flicker of her eyes, before it's all locked away and Anika turns her head so she can smile at Cookie, red lips stretched wide over white teeth. “I think I know exactly what people want,” she says, like she’s trying to mock Cookie for not being Mimi’s pick, like Cookie couldn’t take her apart between her teeth in one hot minute and spit her out the next.

It would be infuriating if Cookie wasn’t so good at knowing how to watch people, to see what they like and hear what’s buried under all the other shit. And Boo Boo Kitty’s got a sweet little tell, that way she locks up all tight when Cookie gets in her face and spits. It’s so obvious how she likes attention, likes her pussy stroked like a trained slut eager for a bone. She’s all but begging for Cookie to teach her a lesson, eager enough that Cookie can feel herself start to juice up as they keep their eyes on each other.

Anika starts to breathe faster as Cookie presses closer, shuts her eyes and turns her face away as Cookie drags the sharp end of her nail along the curve of her breast down to her nipple like a little tease. She leaves it there, pressing lightly into the material of that white dress, as Anika’s nipple pebbles under it almost immediately.

Cookie smiles and leans in to press her mouth against Anika’s ear. “Slut,” she whispers like a slap, and Boo Boo Kitty shudders against her like she can’t help but prove it true.

She locks it down quickly but they both know that the damage is done.

But this bitch is a fighter under all that uptight rich girl bullshit and Cookie knows it. Oh, she knows it _well_. So it doesn’t shock her any when Anika grabs her hand where it was pressed to her tit and licks under the edge of that nail like a promise, before she wraps her red, red lips around the finger and sucks, all hot, wet heat.

She opens her eyes and keeps them on Cookie, and Cookie ignores the curl of lust in her stomach to stare her down, her mouth curled dispassionately as she pulls her finger slowly free, leaving the edge to press into the dip in the middle of Anika’s lower lip.

“I _look_ like I got a cock that needs sucking?” she mocks, and then smears Anika’s lipstick with her thumb, pulling the red like a mess onto her cheek. “This ain’t no boy you teasing in the backseat of your daddy’s Cadillac.”

Anika jerks her face away, anger curling her lip. “Fuck you, it was a Jag,” she fires back, and Cookie rolls her eyes. Trust Boo Boo Kitty to be a spoiled little shit.

It almost surprises her when Anika cups her face and drags her into a kiss, the edge of her lipstick now spit-wet and tacky against Cookie’s mouth, but she gets with the program quick enough and grabs a handful of that ass the bitch was shaking earlier and opens her mouth to kiss back, automatically taking the step forward that shoves Anika back against the bathroom door.

Cookie grabs her hair and yanks just that slight bit too hard so Anika’s eyes go angry and her chin comes up like a shot, teeth clenched and throat right there for Cookie to suck a bruise onto.

“You gonna get on your knees now for me, baby?” she mocks, tugging lightly at her hair and watching the flush push up under the pressed powder of Anika’s foundation, get some colour in those pretty cheeks. “Gonna unzip my pants and get to work?”

She nearly laughs when Boo Boo Kitty keeps her chin up like an insult but drops to her knees like a whore, fingers working at the fastening to Cookie’s pants and pulling them open to fall around Cookie’s bare feet.

Cookie bites lightly on her own lower lip as she assesses. Then she tightens her hold on Anika’s hair like an experiment, watching her tremble and go still like a series of small explosions. It’s worth the sting of Anika’s nails digging into her hips and down along her legs as she drags Cookie’s panties down and off.

“Got your little claws, don’t you, baby?” Cookie mutters and shifts her legs so Anika can press her face against where she’s so damn hot and wet. They could be doing this on the bed, in the chair, in a hundred other places in this room alone, but Cookie can’t help but get off on the idea of Anika on her knees for it, begging under Cookie. She feels like she understands men just that little bit more now, could come just from the damn power trip alone as she pulls Anika in closer and braces a hand against the wall so she can ride her clit against her nose, smears her juices all over that face.

“Lick in – that’s it, baby. You work that tongue now,” she coaches. “Gimme a finger, don’t be shy. That’s good.” She runs a finger over her own nipple, flicks the edge of it like she likes as she lets her head fall back, eyes closed to better focus on the sweet heat sparking through her.

She tightens her grip around the hair in her fist when she comes, and Anika chokes out a sound of angry lust into her cunt as Cookie grinds down, her tongue moving faster as if that extra little bit of pain got her finally focused all the way.

Anika continues to eat her out until the spasms stops shooting through her, at which point Cookie wobbles over to the bed on trembling legs to finally sit down. The height of the bed is the perfect height for her to watch Anika’s hand working desperately in her panties, the bottom of her white dress pulled out of the way and her knees spread apart.

“ _Damn_ ,” Cookie mocks, almost impressed, “you really are a little bitch. You gonna come when I call?”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Anika spits, and shudders as she comes, flushed and sweaty, her face still covered in smeared lipstick and Cookie’s come as she bears down on her fingers.

Cookie laughs and rests back on an elbow to survey the room, done with this business for now. “Maybe later if you’re good. You got another client waiting right now.”

She can almost hear Anika’s teeth clench down on a response, but there ain’t nothing there but the truth and that makes the afterglow almost twice as good.

* * *

 

Later, when Mimi screws them over for Lucious, Cookie catches Anika’s eye long enough to see the look of angry anticipation, like she knows Cookie is going to be taking this out of her hide and doesn’t know whether to be pissed off or turned on.

“You can’t even dyke right,” she sneers at her, and thinks, _bitch, I’m gonna teach you how_.


End file.
